


Tales Of The High Seas: The Isle Of Mists

by ViciousAmbitious



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Fantasy elements, Historical Inaccuracy, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousAmbitious/pseuds/ViciousAmbitious
Summary: The furious and torrid movement of the high seas cast an uprising. They were relentless and persistent, as the wayward ship flung about. Lutessa's Reign had met her fair share of torrential storms, but it was nothing compared to his one. Truth be told, it was like Poseidon himself took his wrath upon the ravaged vessel, thrashing along in its wake.-A Supercorp AU Pirate Story-
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Tales Of The High Seas: The Isle Of Mists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My fic was inspired by Rafi de Sousa's Supercorp au Pirate fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679585) by Rafi de Sousa. 



> Disclaimer: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are copyright DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I’m not making money off of this, don’t sue. 
> 
> Sex/Romance Disclaimer: In certain chapters, this story will involve depictions of sex between two consenting adults. You've been warned.
> 
> Violence Disclaimer: This story contains violence, it is a pirate story, but nothing too explicitly violent. In this chapter there is a violent depiction in the past-tense of an injury and the aftermath of surgery regarding said injury that is being done.

Chapter 1

-///-

The furious and torrid movement of the high seas cast an uprising. They were relentless and persistent, as the wayward ship flung about. Lutessa's Reign had met her fair share of torrential storms, but it was nothing compared to his one. Truth be told, it was like Poseidon himself took his wrath upon the ravaged vessel, thrashing along in its wake. 

The erratic movement on the galleys shook the fragile frame, as Samantha Arias- the ship’s navigator- took hold of the ropes to straighten her body upright. Her eyes scanned the movements toward the captain, who was standing on the far edge of the helm, her long coattails flapping in the wind as she shouted orders to the crew on the deck below.

‘“Steady the mast, Mr. Dox and Mr. Olsen!“

“Aye, Captain!” They hollered in response, and angled the heavy weight of the solid mast haphazardly, but luckily managed to secure its hold. The captain grabbed the wheel, bracing it, as the ship veered a sharp turn, past heavy-stacked rock formations. Missed by a hair, Arias paused, relieved. That would’ve been the end of us. Blimey, we’d be all the way down to Davey Jones’ locker by now. With that sudden awareness, she and the captain locked eyes, a spark of rage and intensity in her blue-green orbs.

“Hoist the sails and keep them taut, Lady Arias!”

“Aye, aye, Cap!” She cried, the much needed burst of courage coursed through her veins. The captain flashed her neat white teeth as she pulled the wheel emphatically.

“Rest assured, we’ll brave this storm if it’s the last we do!”

-///-

For several days and nights, the storm waged on. Finally, on one somber day, the war of the gods had ended their plight, and the seas were calmer once more.

“How far off course are we, lady Arias?” The captain asked in her usual calm demeanor. Sam merely let out a small sigh.

“We have lost a day, if not more, Captain. “she offered hesitantly. 

“And our supplies?” She shook her head gravely.

“Mostly gone. I predict we have at the very least three days worth of rations. I’m afraid if we continue past our destination, it will be in great peril. We must turn back.” The captain laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“We will find a way. We always do. .” Sam nodded silently as she watched the crew work about on the deck. The Lutessa’s Reign had remained resilient throughout most of the storm, however, there was noticeable damage to the hull. Mr. Dox- the boatswain- assessed that the ship’s repairs were to be made as quickly as possible, and Mr. Schott- their Carpenter- began his work reinforcing the defences with ol’ reliable wood and nail. 

“Oy! Another!” He replied over yonder to James Olsen- the ship’s gunner- who stood above deck and watched apprehensively at the foreboding rain clouds.

“It looks like we’ll be in for another fight soon,” he mused. “With our cursed luck, it’d take weeks to hit dry land instead of just seven days.”All of a sudden, the plank that he was holding fell from his grasp and landed with a thud below, very near Winn’s head. The young man simply gaped at it for a moment as the lumber lay by his feet on the passenger boat and he glared up at the man in indignation.

“Ey!” He shouted. “You almost hit me!”

“Sorry,” James chortled. “It probably wouldn’t have hurt you, y’know. All that hot air in that head of yours might act as a buffer.” 

“Oh, ha ha. Look who's talking, Mr., “I’m the greatest sailor that ever lived. Mr., “I could marry the captain in a heartbeat and go live in Valencia!” Winn sneared, which James snorted, confidently.

“Oh, she will, she will. She’s gonna come around, you’ll see. I have no doubt.” The taller man smiled, gazing off into the hazey-covered horizon. Thoughts of his daydreams of warm nights in Valencia with a certain lady of the Emerald Isle.

Winn rolled his eyes at that, and continued hammering in a nail. Ever since he’d laid eyes on the captain, James had pined for her. Though she herself showed very little interest in his amicable attempts, he had sworn that one day she would be his bride. Unfortunately, Winn had to listen to his constant bellyaching for hours on end. There was no mistaking the captain was achingly beautiful, with pale, alabaster skin, fine, long cocoa-coloured hair and slender, feminine features that had enticed men and women alike to try to earn her hand in her courtship. However, neither of those seemed to interest her as it appeared she was married to the sea.

“Uh huh, sure.” Winn muttered in disbelief. James had crawled down the rope ladder and settled on the passenger boat, grinning arrogantly.

“See, what you lack is charm. Which I,” he said laughing and pointing to his chest, “have in spades!”

“Uh huh,su-” 

“Ho! salvage off the port bow!” Sam shouted, interrupting their banter. She had scurried back down from the crow’s nest, and leaned over the ship to point towards the source. Far off in the distance lay a lone jolly boat, rocking about. What appeared to be heavy tattered fabric of a sail over it. And the part that took Sam’s interest, was the burlap sacks that peaked under the flag. 

“Get to it, lads. Let’s go see if it’s anything worthwhile, then!” James merely shook his head.

“Nay. These clouds look ominous. If we’d even make it there in time,” he said, gesturing to them, as a bolt of lightning began to emanate. “We’d surely get hit by that,” he continued, grasping the rope ladder to pull his way up. 

“Perhaps we should get the captain,” James offered idly. “I mean, what if it’s supplies to fix the hull? We’re desperately running low.” 

This was true, Sam thought, as the man pulled over onto the deck.

“Feh! Why? It’s drifting our way anyway!” Winn uttered, sitting down onto the passenger boat and grasping the oars. “And besides, I’ll get all the accolades to tell her that I found it first!” 

“ No, you won’t! I’ve spotted it first!”  
“ catch after me, then!” He shot them his winning asshole smirk as he began to row, leaving them behind. The clouds began to form, dark and murky, and the few fat spots of rain began to hit the top of Sam’s tied bandanna. 

“I’ll go up,” she grumbled to to James, climbing up the mast to get a better view. At the top of the crow’s nest, she retrieved her spyglass, and peered through it. Winn had finally docked the stray boat, fastening it swiftly. By then the clouds grew dark, and a thick mist began to develop as it cloaked Winn and the boat in its wake. Sam had lost sight of him.

“James!” She shouted.

“What?”

“I can’t see him.” The tall man had raised the foremast, and looked up at her, inquisitively.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I can’t see Winn!” 

They both cast their line of sight to try to discern through the haze. Lightning had palpated the clouds, but oddly no thunder was heard. Suddenly, there was a silhouette drifting forward, beckoning slowly towards the ship. As the foggy mass dissipated, James and Sam looked on in horror as Winn came into view. Two figures dressed in long, black cloaks were stationed on the boat beside him as he was rowing, and one held a dagger to his throat. James looked on helplessly, feeling powerless to retrieve his musket that was stowed below deck, he’d never be able to reach it in time.

“You there! Let him go!” He shouted. 

“Let us board.” the stranger shouted back, digging the blade deeper into Winn’s neck, making the ship’s carpenter wince. “ Then, we shall see.”

“Only if you reveal yourself so that we may know whom we are speaking to!” Sam called out. Angrily, the unfamiliar pulled their hood off, revealing short, auburn hair and the fury of those eyes bore through James as she stared back at him. The woman was young, more than likely in her late twenties, early thirties… give or take. The other unknown was slumped over, and Sam could make out long strands of honey coloured hair escaping from the hood of her cloak. Sam swallowed harshly and as she glanced at Winn, his eyes were wide with fear.

“Let. Us. Board!” The woman demanded again, vehemently.

-///-

“You!” Winn’s abductor shouted up at James, as Sam and himself wrenched on the pulley to raise the jolly boat upright from the ship’s deck. “Where do you hail from?”

“We hail from National City.” He responded, eyeing Winn warily. 

“National City.” She echoed, nodding slightly.

“There. We’ve done what you’ve asked.” Sam glowered. “Now let him go!”

The auburn haired woman shifted, and simultaneously withdrew the blade from Winn’s neck. The carpenter let out a disheveled heave, silently praising a higher power, as he rubbed his neck. The assailant stepped onto the deck, gesturing to the passenger boat, where her other assailant lay draped up against the edge.

“Carry her,” she commanded icily towards James. He narrowed his eyes, and leaned over too slowly to pick her up, the cloak falling off in his movement. It was a young woman, possibly in her twenties. Her skin was sickly and pale, the color of a barnacle. A thin sheen of sweat was beefing across her face. She was…lifeless, James notes, but as he lifted her small frame, a low moan escaped her lips.

“Hurry up!” The auburn haired woman spat, sheathing the dagger, replacing it with a pistol that was concealed from behind her back.“Everyone into the galleys,” she ordered, motioning them to move. “Don’t make me use this.”

The girl mumbled incoherently, as James carried her down the steps. His eyes were drawn to the blood forming from her cloak against her abdomen, as he walked to the lower deck below. it dripped off the floor in small spatters.down the side of her abdomen, indicating that she must have been injured quite recently. Sam followed close behind, eyeing her clothes that peaked out from under the heavy wool of her cloak, only to presume the pair of women were either peasants or something convicts would wear. 

“Walk faster,” the red haired woman snapped at them, keeping her pistol aimed in their direction.

Yep, definitely convicts.

“Here. Put her on that bed,” she ordered. 

James set the woman down, and backed away from them, rejoining Winn and Sam to watch.

“ Alex…” The girl whispered hoarsely and shifted on the cot. The woman called Alex knelt at her side.

“I’m here. I’ll get it out, alright?” Alex retrieved one of the ropes stacked in the corner of the ship’s bulkheads and threw it at Winn.

“Tie them all up.” She spat. Winn glowered, but did as told. After successfully bounding his crew mates, Alex went and tied him from behind, sinking down onto the floor below.

“You won't get away with this! You’ve no idea what we’re capable of!” He hollered. Alex rolled her eyes as she fished something from the pocket of her slacks, withdrawing as she wrapped a bandanna around Winn’s eyes.

“ Problem solved. Now quit your whining before I gag you!” And then turned her attention on the injured young woman that laid before her.

Alex grabbed a small bottle of rubbing alcohol from her vest pocket and cleansed the wound.  
“Sorry, sorry.” she hushed as the young woman reeled in pain.. Next, she pulled out a satchel that contained tweezers and a sparse collection of surgical tools. Alex moved deftly and skillfully,alternating cleaning and suturing the laceration, and removing the suspect green shrapnel fragments that were piercing into the wound and shoved it in her pocket. She then drained the abscess with the now soiled bandages, finally smoothed the sweat from the girl’s forehead.

When she was satisfied her work was complete, she moved to whisper in the young woman’s ear. . Her breathing was still shallow and uneven, but her eyes were shut, and hopefully, she would sleep restfully. Alex eyed the green shards that scattered on the floor. Surely, she’d removed them all.

Finally feeling relief,she let herself sink slowly to the cabin floor, hands bloodied as she watched the three bound crewmembers look back anxiously.Suddenly she felt a cold, thin blade dig into her neck and instinctively pointed her pistol in its direction. 

“ Who goes there?” A dry voice spoke from behind that set Alex on edge, and she straightened up..

“Captain!” Winn yelped happily, attempting to pull at his tied hands but to no avail. The captain idly stepped into Alex’s peripheral vision, and regarded her bound crew members impassively.

“A stowaway.” The Captain surmised. “Or stowaways, rather.” she corrected, upon noticing the sleeping blonde in the bed next to the redhead. 

Alex pointed the pistol towards the captain, emerging fully into the cabin bay room. She merely cocked an eyebrow, unflinching at the current situation of the woman brandishing her weapon.

“Are you the captain of this ship?” Alex queried sternly.

“Aye,” the captain said, tipping the brim of her tricorn hat. “I am Lena Kieran Luthor.” The auburn haired woman’s brows furrowed, letting the meager introduction resonate in measured realization. “And this ship that you’ve graciously plundered, is the Lutessa’s Reign.” As the brunette slowly advanced, Alex raised the pistol up to her face. “To what do I owe such an introduction?” She queried, a bemused grin quirked her lips, “You know my name and I don’t know yours.”

“Alex…” the bedridden girl murmured in her sleep, and the captain nodded towards her knowingly. 

“Alex, is it then?” The captain observed with a smirk.

“It’s what I’m called…. and that is all you need to know about me!” Alex growled, drawing the pistol close to the captain. “If you come any closer, you’ll be meeting the end of the barrel of it.” she threatened, her eyes piercing into Lena’s. The captain’s expression wavered, as a hand clasped hers.

“Alex…” she moaned now with incistance. Her hand slipped down onto the cot. “ the clouded shore. I’ll fight the-“ and the girl’s hand went slack, as she welcomed sleep once more.

“What was that?” Lena asked.

“She’s just fevered and delusional.” Alex moved to block her view of her sister.

“The girl. Who is she to you?” She asked, completely ignoring Alex’s initial warning as she stepped toward the bed.

“That’s none of your concern,” she blustered. 

Lena leaned to Alex’s side and eyed the laceration, noticing how neatly and skillfully it had been sewn, before the other woman pointed the pistol right to her forehead. But the captain didn’t flinch, and simply said:

“Is it now?” She drawled. “This is your handiwork, is it not?” She asked, gesturing to the now sutured wound on her abdomen.

“Yes,” Alex replied sternly, eyes still locked on her own.

“I see.” A small smile curled the corners of her lips, as she paced slowly. “Your threats are meaningless, however. Your gun isn’t even loaded. “ she chuckled, stepping back away from the redhead’s pistol. “Unless you want to fling it at me. Which by all means go right ahead, but it’d be a sharp dive down to Davy Jone’s Locker with your hands bound if you do so.” the red head was resolute and unwavering as the captain strode carefully and predatorily to her crew.

“Just let me attend to my sister. Once she’s well again, we’ll be off your ship in the next port.” She uttered.

Lena glanced at the hostile woman evenly, whose icy demeanor had dissolved to one of willful trepidation. 

“Please.” she said intently. The captain sighed and knelt over to her tied crew members,unsheathing her dirk to cut the ties from each of them. 

“Very well. Mr. Schott, bring them fresh bandages and clean water.”

“B-but, captain! She-”

“That is an order, Mr. Schott!” Winn grumbled and got to it. Alex eased off a bit, and finally tossed the useless gun aside and watched the girl. On the far side of the room Sam rubbed at her wrists, now free of the rope, and the captain glanced at her.

“Is this the one?” she whispered to her. The navigator merely shrugged and kept her eyes on the girl and Alex. Winn had retrieved clean sheets and distanced himself away from them. 

“Thank you,” she said, taking large gulps of water from the canteen Winn had fetched her. Lena nodded, straightening up.

“ the girl. Does she have a name? ”

“Kara,” Alex informed her.

“Kara,” Lena repeated as she watched her curiously. “We’ve lost a few of my crew to the storms. Your skills could be of great service to me.” 

Alex fell silent for a moment. 

“I guess I’m indebted to you. Where is the port where you’ll leave us?”  
“ Our destination is National City. but we’ll make a brief stop to get supplies.”

“ Then that’s exactly where we’re headed.” Alex said, relieved.” I’m relieved we didn’t stumble upon a pirate ship.” 

“Hmm?” said the captain. Both James looked at each other and snickered as they walked up to the deck, leaving Alex to wonder what was funny. 

“You are a merchant ship, correct?” the red head clarified as Lena slowly followed suit.she nodded slowly, a hint of amusement on her red lips.

“Of a sort.” she simply said.

Alex watched her leave, the crew wandering behind albeit casting harsh looks her way. She took hold of Kara’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“"Lena Kieran Luthor, of all the names on this earth. " she pondered, as she watched Kara sleep. "I'm going to make sure you're healed and ready, then we'll get off this damned boat.." Her eyes narrowed as she quietly muttered, 

“And then I am going to kill the captain myself.”

-To be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is the first story I have ever written, so let me know what you think! I know this is a troubling time for the show as well as the world, and I hope my stories will bring you joy .More chapters to come. I have a few other Supercorp stories that are in the works, so check back often! A special Thank you to my betas for your help! I hope you are all safe in this chaotic time.


End file.
